


Without You

by mywaywardaughter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Death, Letters, Love, M/M, Romance, Sad, entries, one direction - Freeform, without, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywaywardaughter/pseuds/mywaywardaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hearts are breakable; and I think, even when you heal, you are never what you were before." -Cassandra Clare; The Mortal Instruments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

_I'm sorry Liam,_

_My time has come. It's heartbreaking to realize that by the time you would be reading this that I will be gone. _I got the pills today. I took them, hopefully giving myself enough time to write this letter._ I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Liam. I can't seem to find a way to stay, I can't see myself staying happy as I watch you with her. She has my entire ray of sunshine in the palm of her hand; you. I hope she'll keep you safe. Please. Please let her keep you safe. Sophia seems like a nice girl.. and she seems to make you happy. :)_

_Keep that smile Liam. I loved that smile. It always made me feel better every time you would flash it around. Don't lose it. Please._

_Liam.. can you tell the others something?_

_Zayn; You've always been the best. You were usually quiet at first, but soon you clicked and suddenly, you became more energetic. I've always loved that about you, although I have only known you because of Liam, but that didn't matter. You seemed cool anyway. You always seemed so strong, but I guess looks could fool someone.. but please, don't go breaking your strength because of me. I love you Zayn._

_Harry; You're different. In a good way I mean. I've seen all the girls at school get excited over you, they would beg you to hang out with them or maybe beg you to be their lab partner, even if they knew you were gay for Louis Tomlinson. I've always been jealous of that. Why, you may ask? I don't know.. I guess, I used to envy the attention you got. I've always wanted that kind of attention as I went through the years. But I never got it. But I guess I got Liam, and that made me proud. Keep him safe for me? Please. You're my best friend and I trust you to make sure Liam never lost his smile. You knew how I felt about Liam before I could even comprehend it; thank you. Without you, I probably would still be confused on why I was growing odd feelings for some boy I only saw once in the school hallways. I love you Harry. Never forget me, please._

_Louis: I may have only known you through Harry but... you've always knew how to make me laugh. You could a smile on my face as long as you were around me, and it felt amazing. Thank you. You tried to keep me strong for so long, but.. I guess it didn't work. I'm sorry. Watch out for Harry. I was his best friend and I don't know how well he might take this.. so please, watch out for him. Keep him safe. Keep him laughing. I know you have that power. :) trust me. Harry loves you and you love him, you both will do anything for each other, and I have always found that so adorable. Stay strong, for me, please. Keep smiling Louis._

_Back to you Liam._

_You are my ray of sunshine. We were so close. We've bonded. And although you loved Sophia, I loved you. There. I said it. I loved you Liam. I've always loved you, ever since I first saw you. I thought you were amazing; I wanted you. But I knew I couldn't have you. You had a girlfriend. I hope she keeps you protected and safe, and warm. Like I always tried to do. I don't want her to hurt you. I don't want my little ray of sunshine to get hurt. You've always said I was the one you would want to protect, that I was the one who you would want to keep safe and warm, but I know I wasn't the only one. I saw you with her. You wanted to protect her. You were always with her. You always saw her as "the one". And yes, I admit, it stung my heart to watch you all happy with her, but I was just happy that you found someone to make you happy.. I just wished it was me instead._

_Do me a favor Liam? Stay strong. Keep that smile on your face and try not to break, even if its really hard. I don't want you to cry over me. I was just a friend. I was only someone who you thought of as a friend. I was never going to be anything more. And I should've known that from the beginning. But I didn't. Of course I didn't. I had this dream that you liked me back. But of course you wouldn't. I'm not even your type. You're a 10 while I'm just a plain old 2._

_I could feel the pills begin its works. I'm getting weaker now. Liam, don't blame yourself for this. You didn't know anything. It's all me. This was all my fault. Don't go thinking i did this out of love, that I did this because I had no chance with my crush, because I didn't. I did this because I didn't see myself living any longer. I never even saw myself living this long._

_But I love you Liam._

_I'll see you again one day many years from now, hopefully, and when we meet again you could tell me all about the life that I missed; how many kids you had and how many stories you would have collected._

_Stay strong._

_I love you._

_-Niall_


End file.
